Talk:King Arthur II School
Have you taken a good look at what the law prescribes? Like: three hours English language per week? 11:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry to say so: :Primary schools are free to choose to provide more classes of any of these subjects, or to provide other subjects considered valuable, in order to provide twenty-two hours of class, every week of the schoolyear. : 11:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but "reading and writing" = English. --OuWTB 12:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh kay, good, but still: you have 26 hours of class per week. That's not allowed, according to that law. 12:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then you can close this school. --OuWTB 12:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Haha. Don't be silly . We just gotta fix it. 12:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Where in the law do you read that is the maximum? I can read it nowhere... --OuWTB 12:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Doesn't it say "provide twenty-two hours of class, every week of the schoolyear"? 12:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, but you can't tell from that single sentence that you can't give more classes a week. The only right conclusion you can make from that sentence is that you can't give less classes a week. --OuWTB 12:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::God damnit, you're right... That's a mistake of mine. Okay then, can I then ask you not to include more than 28 hours? I'll propose an amendment to include a top limit as well. 12:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: :P Ok, 28 hours as a limit is fine with me. But now I'm gone :) --OuWTB 12:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: Fine, see ya! (I have calculated that according to the current law a school can give 63 hours of class per week ...) 12:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Eh.. 63 hours a week? :O I already hate my 37 hours :P But, this limit is for primary schools only, right? --OuWTB 12:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Partner school Hey Oos, would you be interested in having a partner school? (for secondary student semester exchanges, stuff like that). 14:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. What you got to offer? --OuWTB 14:49, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I have a few schools in mind in Brunant, but first, you want a more religious or secular partner school? 15:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Preferably a somehow related school, so that would make an open-minded religious school a better option. --OuWTB 10:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::The curriculum seems to be a mix of many things... I think it's a good idea for the exchange to echo that sort of idea. FictiveJ (talk) 10:44, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure, I believe that would be the main reason to do an exchange :P --OuWTB 13:05, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well then it's be this school. Religion is not part of the curriculum in Brunant but they do follow the morals/values of Christianity in the school environment. 13:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::That'd be an option. Anything related to Balcort mayhaps? --OuWTB 14:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Balcort has Groenstraat Primary School. The secondary school in Grijzestad is not in Balcort though (Elise Hagen College). 15:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well, King Arthur II is both primary and secundary, so I think we can connect it to both schools :) --OuWTB 15:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sure. The Champagnat school is a primary/secondary school like King Arthur II, or would you rather just the two public schools in Grijzestad/Balcort. 16:19, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, what is the secundary school in Grijzestad? --OuWTB 16:23, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Elise Hagen College. Perhaps I should have a list of schools, just like you've done with churches. 16:28, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Perhaps that'd be a good idea :P --OuWTB 09:59, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Alright, should be complete. 13:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC)